Belle andalouse
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: OS : Il la vit... Enfin. Elle était belle, à en damner un ange, à se perdre sans hésitation. Si dangereuse... Cela faisait des mois qu’il la regardait danser avec envie. Il aurait pu la regarder éternellement. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement...


_Disclamer : ... Rien est à moi, ni les parole qui accompagne ma fic, ni les personnages_

_Ni même l'univers de Harry Potter... juste mon imagination trop débordante..._

_Je ne reçois aucune rémunération … sauf peut être les commentaires que je dois réclamer sinon y en à jamais L_

_(Méchant, méchant lecteur, méchant)_

_Heu j'en était ou là…A oui… rien a moi !!_

_(heu j'peux pas avoir quand même un bout de Severus hein??_

_Aller juste une petite heure...heu non? Vous êtes sure?_

_Ben un ptit Draco alors? Non plus ? okkkkkkk Et un peu de Har...Comment? Rien du tout!! NaNNNNNNNN Comment pouvez vous me faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ((snif sniff) auteur pleure)_

_( p.s voir musique à la fin du chapitre dans le blabla de l'auteur)_

_Bon place à la fic..._

* * *

**Belle andalouse**

_Danse tout contre moi danse..._

Severus prit à nouveau une gorger de la bouteille de pur feu qu'il tenait en main. Il sentit l'alcool amer lui bruler la gorge. L'espion en cavale regarda fixement sa bouteille. Cette fois-ci, il avait peut être été un peu fort. Qu'importe, ici personne ne le connait...café moldus, aucune menace...il pouvait se laissez aller.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Et une fois vide, il la déposa d'un coup sec sur le comptoir. Il leva la tête pour s'adresser au barman mais celui ci regardait fixement un point au dessus de son épaule.

Severus ennuyer se retourna, il remarqua au passage que les hommes étaient tous fasciner par une nouvelle apparition... Et là il la vit… enfin, il commençait à perdre patience… brune aux yeux sombres comme la braise...la lueur farouche et indomptable dans le regard… d'apparence jeune, hispanique … Vêtue d'un simple chemisier à manche courte et d'un jeans qui laissait facilement voir ses formes gracieuse ...Entrant d'une démarche gracieuse dans la pièce, elle embrassait la salle du regard, admirant la foule sur la piste de danse. Elle était belle, mon dieu si belle… à en damner un ange… à se damné sois même, se perdre sans hésitation… Si dangereuse…

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il la voyait ici. Plusieurs mois qu'il la regardait danser avec envie.

Plusieurs nuits qu'il la rêvait. Danser, danser encore et encore rien que pour lui.

Malheureusement elle restait un rêve inaccessible. Elle ne s'était presque jamais approcher d'un homme. Et quand ceux-ci s'approchait elle les renvoyait sèchement.

Indomptable fauve.

Jours après jours, mois après mois,…

Elle continuait à venir danser ne se rendant pas compte des tourments qu'elle infligeait à un certain maitre des potions.

Lui n'était qu'un homme. Et les hommes ne pouvait qu'admirer ses former onduler diaboliquement au rythme de la musique infernal sans jamais pouvoir oser y toucher.

Il la vit s'amuser auprès de deux jeunes hommes mais, comme à son habitude, elle se désintéressa assez vite…

Il aurait pu la regarder éternellement. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Les dieux s'était pris a jouer avec leurs vies.

En repoussant un jeune homme complètement saoul qui voulait lui mettre la main aux fesses. Elle s'approcha inconsciemment de lui. Elle le bouscula même un peu...

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, souriante commençant une phrase d'excuse. Et la leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il vit que son sourire se figea en même temps que les mots d'excuse qu'elle allait dire. Et une tout autre étincelle s'allumait dans ses yeux sombres. Elle se retourna en s'écartant de lui. Mais s'arrêta pourtant pour le regarder encore une fois. Hésitante elle rebroussa chemin et se remit à danser... Ne le quittant plus des yeux.

C'était sa chance...

_Danse tout contre moi, danse  
Laisse aller les pas, la cadence  
Fait couler des gouttes de sueur  
Sur mon cœur_

Severus se laissa charmer par ce serpent à l'allure de diable. Elle s'approcha tout contre lui. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il osa, se laissant aller au rythme de la musique. Comme il la trouvait désirable. Il se surprit à vouloir effleurer une mèche de cheveux bruns. Si douce…

_Danse tout contre moi, danse  
Que tes jambes mouillées s'avancent  
Que je sente battre la fureur  
De ton cœur_

Il en oubliait tout, son rôle d'espion, la mort qui le guettait à chaque instant, ses cauchemars, ses crimes, sa marque à son poignet…au diable la raison au diable la vie… il voulait juste oublier.

Combler enfin ce vide qui enserrait sa poitrine. Cette même poitrine ou son cœur bâtait à présent si fort sous les mains fines qu'elle avait posé sur son torse.

D'une main un peu tremblante, il passa, en une caresse légère, le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, si douce. Ne sentant pas de rejet de sa part, d'un geste rapide, il passa son autre main autour de sa taille et la colla d'un mouvement sec à lui. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et continua sa caresse, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa gorge, effleurer sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration furieuse, la sentant frissonner. La laisser zigzaguer sur sa hanche.

Et enfin finir sa course dans la chute de ses reins où il la laissa poser.

_Belle andalouse  
Fruit dangereux du sud de l'Espagne  
Fidèle et jalouse  
Fait balancer ton corps de gitane_

Il dansait langoureusement contre cette belle femme aux rondeurs parfaites. Ce corps frêle mais pas innocent contre lui si chaud, brulant, marquant sa peau à jamais. Celle ci avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son torse. Severus pu humer le parfum si délicat de sa crinière brune. Il pu sentir sa poitrine ferme contre son torse. Sentir son cœur qui battait aussi furieusement que le sien.

Tellement séduisante…Tellement magnifique.

Tellement dangereuse.

La jeune femme sentant son trouble leva la tête et posa sa main fineet fraiche sur sa joue. Dans un sourire malicieux, elle approcha ses lèvres doucement des siennes. Par Merlin, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. un brasier qu'il sera difficile a éteindre. Sentait-elle à quel point elle le troublait ?

Il approcha ses lèvres jusqu'a y sentir son souffle léger. Il en avait tellement envie… un fruit défendu envoyé par le diable... dangereuse femme.

_Belle andalouse  
Quand le feu dévore tes yeux  
d'animal  
Brune et jalouse  
Pour le chasseur, la proie idéale_

Alors qu'il allait prendre ses lèvres, elle se désista et s'éloigna de lui laissant Severus un peu perdu au milieu de la piste. Le maitre des potions sentit son sang bouillir quand la vit s'installer tranquillement au bar comme si de rien n'était.

Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir déposant sa joue dans sa main, croisa ses longues jambes, tout en le détaillant de ses yeux bruns.

Un petit air malicieux et un sourire vainqueur était afficher sur son visage. Elle l'avait eu. Ses yeux avaient prise une nouvelle étincelle, celle du défi. Elle se retourna et commanda un verre. Mais a quoi jouait-elle cette petite allumeuse ?

Le laisser faire aurait été trop facile pensât-il. Elle voulait voir de quoi il était capable. Et bien soit. Sourit t'il mauvaisement. Elle allait voir.

En quelque enjamber, il arriva près d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, quand il prit place en face d'elle. Severus la fixa de ses yeux noirs, la toisant l'analysant et puis enfin, il passa posément sa main qu'elle sentit un peu rugueuse sa joue. Celle-ci en sourit d'avantage. N'arrêtant jamais cette lueur de défi qu'elle tenait dans son regard. Severus pensa que très peu de femme pouvait s'en vanter.

Es est-ce l'excitation de devoir la courtiser, la dompter, comme on ferait a un animal sauvage, qui faisait qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie de meurtre pour son humiliation qu'elle lui avait faite? Où l'alcool qui le rendait moins froid, moins cruel.

Peut être parce que tout simplement il n'avait jamais vu une femme lui tenir tête. Que pour une fois, il ne devra pas utiliser la force pour acquérir quelque chose. Et que cela le troublait.

Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains jusque dans ses longs cheveux. La belle ferma ses yeux et pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière appréciant la caresse. Ses lèvres bien en évidence et entre ouverte l'invitait à commettre ce qu'il savait être pêché au gout de paradis.

_Danse tout contre moi, danse  
Ne crains pas ce que les autres pensent  
Pose ta main tout en douceur  
Sur mon cœur_

Doucement, il passa ses lèvres comme une caresse sur les siennes. Comme un avant gout du ciel. Les joues rosies, les yeux encore fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes en soupir, elle avait l'air si soumise. Qu'elle était belle ainsi.

_Danse tout contre moi, danse  
Ne prends pas cet air d'innocence  
Tu sais très bien que tout à l'heure  
Je prendrai ton cœur_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux de braise le regarda fixement et les détourna sur un point près du comptoir.

Il remarqua son regard fixait en réalité son poignet à lui. Plus précisément sur son poignet dénuder. Ou une marque noire se faisait évidente.

Severus failli lâcher un juron… sa marque ! Elle l'avait vue. Il sentit son poing se crisper. Même si elle n'était qu'une moldue, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire repérer ici. Vaut mieux partir. Comme un geste d'adieu, il caressa sa joue et recula pour s'en aller.

Il sentit en se retournant qu'on retenait sa main. Il se retourna de nouveau, et vit que c'était la main de la belle andalouse, celle-ci lui agrippa la main plus fermement l'amenant jusqu'à son visage y déposa dans la paume un doux baiser plein de promesse avenir, tout ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas apeurer ni même étonner. Elle ne devait pas comprendre quel danger elle encourait. Elle ne devait pas connaitre cette marque.

Le mangemort remarqua aussi le large bracelet de cuir qui enserrait son fin poignet. Un bracelet qui n'allait pas vraiment avec sa tenue. Et que Severus se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu un similaire sur…

Non, Impossible.

Severus fut pris d'un doute. Il lui prit violement son poignet et défit rapidement son bracelet de cuir. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu les contours colorer du phœnix tatouer sur sa peau. La marque des aurores plus particulièrement celle de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il leva ses yeux frageur et méfiant sur elle prêt à lui lancer un sort au moindre geste suspect.

Elle lui mystérieusement, imperturbable devant son regard noir. Elle se contenta de lui prendre sa main libre et porta sur son cœur près de son sein. Ce geste si anodin qu'il fut, déclencha un élan de doute dans l'esprit de Severus.

-Pas de piège. Juste toi et moi. Murmura-t-elle

Dangereux, très dangereux...il ne devrait pas...mais...

Il entrecroisa ses doigts au sien et après confirmation de la belle il les transplanèrent dans sa chambre à lui.

Il se demanda encore une fois s'il avait bien fait. Mais quand elle se mit à danser contre lui dans une danse bien plus sensuelle que la tantôt, il perdu toute notion de sécurité. Il perdait pied.

_Belle andalouse  
Fruit dangereux du sud de l'Espagne  
Fidèle et jalouse  
Fais balancer ton corps de gitane_

Doucement, tout en se balançant sur un air de musique imaginaire, elle envoya sa baguette au loin dans la pièce et commença à défaire sa chemise…

Severus rata un battement de cœur quand elle laissa négligemment glisser sa chemise ouverte jusqu'aux l'épaules dévoilant sa poitrine ronde encore retenue par un tissu de dentelle.

Elle resta ainsi debout devant lui, sans défense, complètement offerte. Elle aurait pu avoir l'air innocente, ainsi, si Severus n'aurait vu cette détermination et ce désir farouche danser dans ses yeux. Il sentit comme une monté de fièvre l'atteindre. Qu'elle était belle.

Severus voulu s'élancer sur elle, la toucher, l'embrasser, la déshabillier. Mais elle lévita et le plaqua sournoisement dos au mur.

Severus un peu surpris remarqua que son regard, déjà si sombre, s'était encore plus assombri. Il fit un demi-sourire. Silencieusement elle baissa son regard sur sa chemise à lui.

_Belle andalouse  
Quand le feu dévore tes yeux  
d'animal  
Brune et jalouse  
Pour le chasseur, la proie idéale_

Lentement, elle défit un à un ses boutons en bougeant son corps fin contre lui. Torturant par la même occasion sa victime. Une fois sa tache finie elle fit passer ses mains fraiche sur son torse devenu braise. Il voulu avancer sa main, la toucher, l'embrasser mais elle recula. Lui enlevant cette chaleur agréable. Il gémit de frustration. Froid, il avait si froid. Severus vaincu laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps.

Elle fini par reposer ses mains sur lui et les remonta vers ses épaules musclées, et lui fit glisser sa chemise qui tomba au sol dans un bruit léger. Laissant découvrir ouvertement une peau blanche comme la neige, une musculature fine et parsemer ici et la de cicatrice. Mais qui n'enlevait en rien de son charme. La belle embrassa l'une d'elle sous les yeux qui commençait à devenir implorant et plus noir de désir qu'il ne l'était déjà . Il gémit de frustration, implorant qu'elle le laisse la toucher.Mais qu'elle ignora pour l'instant.

Une fois cela fait elle remonta ses mains vers sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux noirs et pencha sa tête en arrière de façon à mettre ses lèvres, si tentatrice, en évidence. Cette vision mit fin à toutes ses barrière. Il captura fiévreusement ses lèvres. Dans un baiser fougueux et désespérer. Fou, il devenait fou. Elle le rendait fou.

Un baiser au gout du paradis... au gout d'enfer...

_Belle andalouse  
Fruit dangereux du sud de l'Espagne  
Fidèle et jalouse  
Fait balancer ton corps de gitane_

Le maitre des potions sentit que la délicieuse chaleur qui irradiait son corps descendait de plus en plus vers ses reins. Jamais il ne s'était autant senti perdre le contrôle.

Il la serra de toute ses force contre lui, l'emprisonnant, lui montrant à quel point elle le rendait fou de désir, profitant pour embrasser sa nuque, sa poitrines ses cheveux, ses lèvres, tout.

C'était une bataille, sans vainqueur. Il était arrivé a un point de non retour. Il en était empoisonné.

Doucement elle le fit traverser la pièce jusqu'a son lit où elle l'y poussa. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur le Mangemort et recommença sa danse endiablé. Il gouta encore et encore ses lèvres, son cou sa poitrine, ses cuisses fermes. Soupirant de délice. Faisant passer inlassablement ses mains sur ses rondeurs, touchant tout ce qui était à toucher se délectant de ses soupirs. Il en était fou.

_Belle andalouse  
Quand le feu dévore tes yeux  
d'animal  
Brune et jalouse  
Pour le chasseur, la proie idéale  
Belle andalouse_

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il soudainement dans un souffle

-Hermione murmura t'elle près de son oreille avant de la mordiller.

-Severus. Répondit celui-ci dans un soupir Hermione souri "_Je sais."_

Sans la prévenir il la fit basculer sous lui…pour son plus grand plaisir.

_Danse tout contre moi, danse  
Ne prends pas cet air d'innocence  
Tu sais très bien que tout à l'heure  
Je prendrai ton cœur_

**Fin…**

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure…**

Bien, bien voila j'espère que vous avez aimé, Aller dite moi tout !! (_Auteur qui est crever car elle planche dessus depuis 18h00 et qui ne se sens plus)_

J'ai aimé jouer avec Severus comme ca. Niak niak (_Sadique !! oui oui je sais)_

Pour tout vous raconter : j'ai imaginé cette scène grâce a une comédie musicale que j'ai découverte il y a pas longtemps.

« Dom juan » hé ouiiiiiiiii génialissime, superbe ouaaaaaaaaaaaaou !! _(Se sens vraiment, vraiment plus)_

La musique s'appelle « belle andalouse » si vous voulez la retrouver. Aller la voir plutôt que l'écouter car le décor et la scène est superbe je trouve.

Aller voir aussi si vous voulez 3 autres musiques que j'adore

1) n'as-tu pas honte

2) seul

3) cœur de pierre.

De la même comédie musicale. Vraiment belle comme musique. Cela parle de nous pauvre femme, victime des hommes. Je crois que vous ne serrez pas déçu. Sincèrement.

Enfin soit,… Au départ je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais écris pour Sirius comme personnage à la place de Severus…mais bon comme je ne suis pas tellement fan d'un couple Hermione/Sirius _(car je trouvais que Hermione convenait bien a l'andalouse)_ je me suis dit que un Hermione/ Severus serait pas mal.

'Fin c'est mon avis…

Mais si celle la est bonne pourquoi pas en faire une autre avec lui mais cette fois ci avec « n'as-tu as honte » de la même comédie musicale…Enfin c'est juste un projet dites moi quoi et je verrais en fonction de vous très cher lecteur.

**Sinon ben , si vous avez des Propositions d'amélioration, remarque, encouragement commentaire et autre… son évidement obligatoire pour que l'auteur avance dans on travail !!**

**Sinon l'auteur il n'a plus envi d'écrire !!**


End file.
